


Requiem for the Son of Suns

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Star Wars Tales [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2008. Anakin remembers his life just prior to his death while with Leia and Luke for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem for the Son of Suns

My body burns. It feels like I'm on Mustafar again, my body on fire. There is Obi-Wan's face, looking down at me, along with Padmè’s. But wait. Padmè didn't live past Mustafar and Obi-Wan is dead, by my own hand. These people are real, for I am holding one of their hands in each of mine. These are my children, my redemption.

I glance at my beautiful son and I see his mother in his gentle face, in his shortness and in his quickness to forgive. But I also see my stubbornness, my spirit and the gift of the Force making him shine from within.

My daughter looks at me, tears in her eyes and I am reminded of Padmè's eyes as she looked at me the last time I saw her, telling me that she would never betray me. I killed her that day. I tried to tell myself that it was the dragon named Vader who had killed her, who had choked her to death, but it was me.

I tortured her, my beautiful daughter and she didn't say a word. I froze her lover in carbonite and she almost refused to see me now, before I die. She has her mother's compassion.

I look into my son's future and I see pain, love, joy, pride and great wisdom. I smile sadly, hoping that the pain will be brief and that the love, joy and pride last forever. Unfortunately it was the opposite for me, as my broken and dying body can now attest to.

I look into my daughter's future and see a loving family. Hopefully her family will last forever and her children will never know anything of pain. I wish that I could walk her down the aisle, but she will live long after me, as it should be.

I can feel the Force welcoming me but I am afraid to let go of my children and of this moment. I try to cling, but voices speak to me, telling me _don't be afraid, let go. They will be happy. Don't look back._

That last phrase I have heard said only once, by my mother Shmi, so I know that it is her waiting for me on the other side, along with my beloved wife and the Masters.

I twist my lips into a smile, the last painful smile and start to drift away, into blissful light. This light doesn't hurt, it warms and comforts me and I embrace it, knowing what awaits me on the other side.

I look at my children, crying over my body and send them my last gift; _Live always for the future, my children. Cherish your family and each other and you will always come out on top. Be happy. I will love you forever and will hold my last moments in my heart always. I love you._


End file.
